powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock-a-Bye, Alpha 5
Rock-a-Bye, Alpha 5 is the 7th episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Plot Alpha 5 gets overworked from constant monster and Cog attacks that have been occurring for two weeks. As a result, he get incredibly sleepy, to even Zordon's concern. Mondo notices the situation, and decides to assist a fellow robot by asking Klank and Orbus to assist him in creating Somnibot, who can put people and machines to sleep with her lullabies sung with her beautiful voice. She is told to go to Angel Grove and infiltrate the Power Chamber to help Alpha. She is given a map of the Chamber by Mondo and Machina and sent to Earth to carry out this mission. Summary Alpha 5 has become incredibly sleepy lately, and he is starting to get extremely tired and overworked from several Cog attacks; they have been occurring for two weeks straight. With his family and himself concerned over the little royal robot's health, King Mondo realizes the situation and orders Klank and Orbus to assemble Somnibot, a robot that can put both human and machine to sleep with her beautiful singing voice (what Zordon and Billy both refer to as a "harmonic sound weapon"). She is then tasked with infiltrating the Power Chamber and singing Alpha 5 to sleep, but the sleep-inducing robot falls in love with him when King Mondo presents information on Alpha to her. On her way to the Chamber she tries to think of a lullaby to sing just for Alpha, ironically putting everyone around her to sleep in the process with her singing and servomotor movement. Cogs are mysteriously sent down, not by King Mondo but by King Aradon, that serve as a "distraction" for the Rangers so Somnibot can perform her mission without interference. The Rangers place Alpha on the medical table (which will serve as a makeshift bed), place a blanket over his sleeping form and tuck him in after teleporting into the Chamber and being informed of the attack by Zordon. Bulk and Skull are even contacted by Kimberly and Katherine at their newly-opened detective agency in their panicked state, but their efforts to wake the sleeping robot are to no avail. Unfortunately, Somnibot's plan takes a devastating turn when Alpha turns ice-cold; his body temperature is dropping. Heaters are placed around Alpha's bed to keep him warm as he sleeps, however, and his body temperature is stabilized. The little robot sleeps peacefully throughout most of the night; he has an unseen nightmare but is lulled back to sleep by Somnibot. In the dream world, Alpha finds himself on a beautiful, fertile, Earthlike planet. Delta 4 displays a lot of jealousy towards Somnibot throughout the night. King Mondo sends a transmission to the Power Chamber. Somnibot confirms that her mission is a success, but Alpha is to be kept warm as he sleeps peacefully. King Aradon, Mondo's rival, sends down a monster that the Rangers must battle. The monster, named Granitor, is sent to Angel Grove Park. The alarm goes off. Zordon informs that Granitor is very strong, but can be weakened with repeated blasts from the Zeo Blaster. Somni offers to keep watch over Alpha, in order to make up for almost causing Alpha to permanently shut down. The Rangers get to Angel Grove and fight the monster, eventually weakening it with the Zeo Blaster. Upset, Aradon makes Granitor grow, and the Rangers summon the Zeo Megazord. The Rangers defeat the monster after a long and difficult battle that surprisingly goes on through moonrise, and then teleport back to the Chamber to check up on Alpha, but Somnibot uses her hypnosis ability to command the Rangers to not disturb Alpha and head to bed themselves so they can join Alpha in his dreams. They comply to her request and head to their chambers. Mondo and Machina are pleased with Somnibot. Somni then sings her song and puts the Rangers under her sleeping spell as well. When Zordon, worried, questions this she explains that it is "for the best". But when Aradon's monster attacks the city during the night, having somehow survived the previous megazord finisher, the Rangers have no choice but to wake up and defeat him again. The Rangers then return to their bedrooms in the Power Chamber and, tired from the fight, fall into a deep sleep after Somni sings her song again. After Alpha finally awakens to everyone's elation and relief, the Rangers meet in the Power Chamber and comment on how glad they are for Alpha to have finally been allowed to have a good night's sleep thanks to the Machine Empire's help. Knowing this, Somnibot later defects to the Rangers' side after realizing that the Machine Empire is cruel towards its citizens - despite the Machine King and Queen worrying over Alpha's sleep deprivation at the beginning of the episode. However, the Rangers and Alpha firmly believe the Empire can change for the better. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard (Zeo Ranger I, Pink backup) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow backup) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Zeo Ranger IV, Green backup) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V, Red) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Zeo Ranger V, Red backup) *Brad Hawkins as Gold Ranger (voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 (Zeo Ranger VI, Silver) *??? as Alpha 5 (Zeo Ranger VI, Silver, morphed form) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice), King Aradon (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Zeo Ranger VII, Teal) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Sabrina Lu as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice), Rita Repulsa (voice) *Melissa Fahn as Somnibot (voice), Queen Thetisa (voice) and Princess Circuitrina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) Song *Go Gold Ranger *Alpha's Cradle Song Notes *First appearance of Somnibot; she appears next in Machine King for a Day and will serve as an ally to the Rangers and as a love interest for Alpha 5. *In the scene where Somnibot goes into the Chamber to put Alpha to sleep, her successful attempt to put the little robot to sleep is sung to the tune of Brahms' "Lullaby", rather than "Rock-a-Bye Baby" like in the Prime Reality version. The same song is played on a music box (given to Somnibot by Queen Machina) in Alpha's makeshift bedchamber to keep him in the dream world until the next morning, and is used as Somnibot's leitmotif. *Alpha's dream of living a peaceful life comes true in the final episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited, where the "beautiful and fertile Earthlike planet" is revealed to be Mirinoi. The only difference is that he has a much stronger and more advanced-looking body in the LG Revisited finale. Errors *In the American footage, Somnibot has the Command Center map with her, but it is missing in the Super Sentai footage. *When Alpha finally falls asleep and Somnibot drops him to the ground after being discovered by the Rangers, you can clearly see the floor pad that Alpha has to land on in one shot. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited